


Pomegranates

by OHSHC_Trash_14



Category: Free!
Genre: Bakery AU, First Meeting, Flower shop AU (sorta), Gen, M/M, Mutual immediate crushes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-21
Updated: 2019-11-21
Packaged: 2021-02-16 13:20:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21508597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OHSHC_Trash_14/pseuds/OHSHC_Trash_14
Summary: Natsuya's family owns a small delivery company, and he works as a delivery boy. Sometimes delivery boys get free cupcakes, apparently.
Relationships: Kirishima Natsuya/Serizawa Nao
Comments: 1
Kudos: 7





	Pomegranates

**Author's Note:**

> This is supposed to be based off this amazing artwork: https://sagesprouts.tumblr.com/post/187232080741/i-drew-something-for-the-flower-shop-au-prompt-for but it's also kinda not. I tried to stick to the plot in the story and then I ended up writing something else.
> 
> Also, I wrote this very quickly at around 10pm so forgive any mistakes that my tired brain didn't catch. I have finals tomorrow, and I'm writing Natsunao fan fiction.

“Natsuya honey!” his mom called. He and his younger brother worked at the small delivery business she owned.

“Yeah?” Natsuya poked his head around a stack of boxes. 

“Delivery to the flower shop. That little one on the nice side of town.” 

“The nervous kid who knows too much about olympic swimming?” 

“Hey, behave,” she scolded. “And yes, his store.” 

Natsuya thought he was well and truly lost when he parked in front of where he remembered the flower shop being and instead saw a bakery. However, that thought was quickly sent rocketing out of his head when a very attractive young man stood in the doorway of said bakery.

“Are you looking for the flower shop?” The man asked.

“Yeah, did they move locations?” 

“Not exactly. Our stores combined, see?” He gestured with a spoon at the sign above the door, which did indeed say two store names. 

It was at this moment that Natsuya fully took in the appearance of the man speaking to him. He had long light colored hair that was pulled to the side in a loose, neat braid, and thin wire frame glasses. He was wearing an apron that had splotches of frosting and flour dust, which were also on his jeans and tan shirt, as well as his pale skin. Ok, Natsuya was mostly looking at this guy’s face. He had a nice smile, and very bright green eyes. He couldn’t help it.

“-I’ll go get him for you.” 

“Huh?” Natsuya asked rather dumbly. 

“Nitori. I’ll get him for you, it’ll be just a moment.” 

“Oh, thanks.” Natsuya was somewhat sure that was the name of the flower shop owner. It sounded familiar enough.

He stood there trying to find a way to pose attractively in front of a scooter. Unfortunately for Natsuya’s pride, the two store owners returned while he was fiddling with his shirt collar like a high schooler.

“You’re from Hiroko-san’s company, correct?” 

Natsuya put on his fake air of professionalism. “Yes I am. You’re the owner of the flower shop?” 

“Yep.” 

“I have some papers for you to sign. There’s a list of what’s included in the delivery here,” Natsuya flipped to the second page on the clipboard, “if it’s different than what you were expecting let me know so we can tell the supply company.” 

Nitori took the clipboard from his hand and looked at it. “This is correct. Do I sign on the first page as usual?” 

“Yeah. Where do you want me to bring these boxes?” 

Nitori handed the clipboard back and Natsuya put it away. “Follow me.” 

The man that owned the bakery went back inside during their conversation.

After all the boxes were inside, Nitori walked Natsuya back to his scooter. Natsuya paid attention to the interesting setup of the combined store. 

As you walked in the door, the bakery was to your left and the flower shop to your right. The two little stores had similar atmospheres, however there was a much more detectable level of flour in the air as you looked to the left. 

They were just about at the door when Natsuya heard the baker call him. 

“Hey, delivery boy,” he said. “Would you like to try a cupcake?”

“Sure, thank you,” Natsuya said. He walked over to where the baker was standing, with some very pretty looking cupcakes on a plate in front of him. 

Natsuya was very confused as to what he was looking at. It was definitely a plate of cupcakes, but they were very pretty looking cupcakes, and dark colored. 

Apparently he wasn’t the only one who was confused. “Nao-senpai, what are these?” 

“It’s a new recipe I’m trying. Dark chocolate cake with pomegranate frosting. The frosting might be a bit tart, I’ve been trying different things with the cake part all day but the frosting took a very long time to make and I didn’t really want to do it again. I was actually preparing the next batch to put in the oven when you arrived.” 

“They look good,” Natsuya said. Nao gestured for him to try one. 

Natsuya enjoyed his cupcake, which Nao said was free of charge. His little bike made too much noise for him to hear the conversation taking place inside the shop as he left.

“I told you to stop calling me senpai or I’d stop giving you free cookies to bring to that guy you like.”

“On the topic of romantic gestures, what  _ was  _ that?” 

Nao smiled. “I have no idea what you’re talking about.” 

“You didn’t really need to put six cupcakes on the plate, did you?” 

“Yes, I did.” 

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> The odd specificity of the cupcakes Nao made is a smallish reference to Macbetha's story Gods & Monsters (https://archiveofourown.org/works/8641906/chapters/19818826) because Nao likes Greek mythology in that story. I too am a sucker for many a mythology and anything Natsunao so I could not stop myself.
> 
> Please please let me know if you want to see another chapter of this! I have more ideas for this AU and it would be fun to write some Natsunao that's not angsty. I promise I will try my hardest to keep this from becoming angst, but I may not succeed.


End file.
